Quem é você?
by Maira Vivian
Summary: Tudo começa com uma pergunta: “Quem é você?”. Uma simples pergunta, mas você já tentou responde-la, honestamente? Talvez não seja assim tão fácil. Essa pergunta é o ponto inicial para Hermione Granger. Shipper: H/D e H/H A ordem nao altera os fatores!U.A!
1. Resumo

**Resumo:** Tudo começa com uma pergunta: "Quem é você?". Uma simples pergunta, mas você já tentou responde-la, honestamente? Talvez não seja assim tão fácil. Essa pergunta é o ponto inicial para Hermione Granger.  
A guerra acabou. Harry venceu, mas acabaram se separando. Ela tomou seu caminho, assim perdendo contato com os amigos por longos cinco anos, mas a formatura de Rony e Harry traz com si o reencontro. Um reencontro que promete muita coisa, muitas novidades!

Apresento a vocês uma Hermione que mudou, cresceu, virou mulher e surpreendeu a muitos.


	2. Quem é você?

_**Capitulo Um – Quem é você?**_

Foi há cinco anos que me fizeram essa pergunta. Uma pergunta tão simples, que apesar dos anos não saiu da minha cabeça.

- Quem é você?

Foi o que minha mãe me perguntou. Estava na casa de meus pais, um mês havia-se passado e a guerra finalmente encontrou o seu fim. Pode-se perguntar se minha mãe ainda não havia me reconhecido pelo feitiço de memória que tive que lançar nela e em meu pai, mas não, o feitiço já não fazia efeito, pois o reverti trazendo junto toda sua memória. Eles também já estavam sabendo de todos os acontecimentos do tempo em que se consideravam Wendell e Mônica Wilkins. Está um pouco confuso? Deixe-me explicar melhor.

Acabou! Foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando vi o feitiço de Voldemort voltar contra ele mesmo. Depois de tudo que passamos, pude respirar aliviada. Rony me abraçou, apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro. Eu estava feliz, tudo estava melhorando, eu podia sentir. Harry nos contou tudo o que tinha acontecido desde as lembranças de Snape (quem diria, ele sempre esteve do nosso lado por amor a Lílian Evans!); como foi protegido por James, Lílian, Sirius e Remus; como Narscisa Malfoy, de certa forma, o salvou. Porém, o que mais me surpreendeu foi a conversa dele com Dumbledore e como mostrou ter coragem e sangue frio, na hora em que todos achavam que ele estava morto (essa foi a pior hora, me doeu muito saber que podia ter perdido o meu amigo). Fiquei muito orgulhosa dele, só de vê-lo amadurecer, como amadureceu, me fez sentir bem e feliz, afinal alguma coisa de bom essa guerra tinha que trazer.

Tudo estava acabando e eu queria rever meus pais. Fui atrás deles, depois de duas semanas, na Austrália. Voltei com suas memórias e felizmente eles não ficaram bravos comigo, acredito que compreenderam que o que eu fiz foi o melhor para ambos os lados.

Resolvi passar um tempo com eles, descansar e matar a saudade, que era muita. Tinha acabado de comprar um apartamento em Londres e avisei mamãe que iria embora em dois dias. Ela resolveu que começaria a fazer a minha 'despedida' no mesmo dia. Papai teve que viajar, mas falou que voltaria no dia de minha partida. Ficamos sozinhas e foi na ultima noite que ela me fez a pergunta.

Estávamos na cozinha, som ligado, música baixa, uma garrafa de vinho tinto na mesa, entre nos duas. Faltavam alguns meses para que eu completasse dezoito anos e mamãe estava muito feliz com isso. Por um momento me olhou antes de perguntar:

- Quem é você?

- Como assim? – perguntei rindo, sem deixar de pensar: i _Que pergunta ridícula_./i

- Quem é você? – repetiu.

- Sou sua filha

- Isso eu sei...

- Ainda bem! Já estava achando que tinha acontecido alguma coisa errada com o feitiço.

- Que quero saber quem é você? Sem ser minha filha, quem é você?

'Tá achando confuso? Imagina na hora em que ela me perguntou?

- Mãe, acho que você exagerou no vinho – ri da cara dela. O legal que a gente sempre teve liberdade para brincar uma com a outra. – 'Ta de fogo!

- Não estou não! Quem é você? - _Insistente, né? Eu que diga!_

- Mãe que pergunta sem cabimento – ri, mas devo confessar que estava me incomodando.

- É bem simples, me responde. Quem é você, Hermione?

- Mãe não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso...

- Você não me fala nada de você – ela se queixou, com voz de criança, entendeu ne?! Chapou de vez!

- Não falo nada? Mãe eu não te contei tudo o que aconteceu?

- Você me contou os fatos, mas quero saber seus sentimentos. Te conto tudo meu, não conto? – eu já sabia que ela ia chegar nisso, pois sempre quis saber sobre o que sinto..

- Claro que sim – respondi com calma – e eu também te conto. - Essa ultima parte foi mentira. - Vamos mãe – a chamei –, você já bebeu demais

- Só queria que você confiasse em mim...

- Eu confio! O que você quer saber? – já estava mesmo perdendo a paciência. O pior que ela nem estava mesmo chapa, só de fogo.

- Sobre você – olhei para ela em duvida –. O que você sentiu quando aquele garoto te beijou no baile?

- O Vitor? - _Maldito dia que contei isso para ela, não pára de me pergunta sobre isso. E sabe o que eu faço? Isso que vou fazer agora..._

- Isso!

- Nada – respondi com simplicidade

- Nada? – perguntou olhando para mim desapontada.

- Nada, porquê?

- Nada – ela respondeu saindo.

Que tanto de nada, né?! Mas vamos concorda, não é bom ficar falando disso logo com a sua mãe.

No dia seguinte ela não tocou mais no assunto. Arrumei minhas coisas e fui para o meu apartamento, no centro de Londres. Pequeno, mas confortável; Dois quartos, um banheiro (com banheira! Sempre sonhei em ter uma!), sala, cozinha e varanda. A varanda diga-se de passagem, imensa, do mesmo tamanho que o apartamento, por isso que gostei tanto dele.

Os anos depois do fim da guerra se passaram com incrível rapidez. Com o ataque a Hogwarts os alunos do sétimo ano não tiveram como prestar exames, que foram feitos mais tarde, separadamente. Não voltei mais a escola, assim como Harry e Rony, eu recebi muita proposta de emprego. Todos souberam de nossas aventuras, às vezes muito floreadas, mas bastante fatos reais. Dos empregos oferecidos não aceitei nenhum.

Tenho meu próprio estabelecimento, montei uma livraria para mim. Muita gente me criticou, falaram que eu poderia aproveitar meu talento no ministério, mas na verdade, de lá quero distância.

Harry e Rony viram aurores! Para falar a verdade, estão para se formarem esse ano.

Meu namoro com o Rony terminou depois de um ano. É como dizem: "os opostos se atraem e as semelhanças juntam" e esse foi nosso caso. Por sermos diferentes acabamos juntos, mas elas não nos ajudaram a permanecer assim, eram poucas as semelhanças. Foram muitas as brigas e acabamos concordando, mas a amizade continua!

Correspondo-me com ele e Harry por carta, me convidaram para a formatura deles e acho que vou aceitar. Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos. Cinco anos são muita coisa, principalmente quando se é acostumado e ver a pessoa quase diariamente.

A formatura é daqui a quatros dias, o que me obriga a sair e comprar alguma coisa digna para vestir, meu guarda-roupa esta um caos!

Homem realmente é um ser à parte de todos os outros. Estou em uma loja, há mais de uma hora, sem saber o que escolher. É realmente uma coisa como o homem e sua mente. Harry e Rony me convidam para a formatura e não tem a bondade de me falar QUAL A PORRA DA ROUPA! Insensíveis. Isso é o que eles são.

Acha que estou fazendo uma tempestade em um copo de água? Imagina só, chego lá de longe, em um traje totalmente 'a rigor' e está todo mundo 'esporte'! Ou seja: Mico!

Chego lá livre, leve e solta, com uma roupa bem simples e está todo mundo chique! Chamo isso de falta de consideração, e o problema maior, nem tenho tempo de mandar uma carta para eles me falarem como vai ser a maldita festa, e ainda falam que são meus amigos, não deviam se considerar pessoas amigas, onde já se viu?

A atendente da loja vem ai com mais roupa! Juro que vou endoidar, ou ela ou eu!

Depois de experimentar quase todas as roupas da loja comprei dois vestidos, para não ter problema, na hora eu escolho!

Oba! O dia 'ta chegando, estou ansiosa. Por quê? São meus amigos né?! Afinal são cinco anos!

* * *

**N/A: É isso ai! Primeiro capitulo postado! Sem grandes emoçoes, eu sei! Mas logo, logo, a coisa começa! Isso não quer dizer que eu não mereça reviews não é mesmo? Até pq, é bom saber que tem alguém lendo!! D**


	3. A formatura

_**Dec: Não fui eu quem criou os personagens, não tenha a grana, nem a cada puxada. Tudo isso só nossa queridissima JK. xD**_

_**N/A: Seguinte, tem tempo que escrevi esse capitulo, nao mudei o que escrevi, mas prometo que vou melhorando na narração com o passar do tempo, até chegar no cap atual, ok? Leiam!**_

* * *

_**Cap 2 – A formatura.**_

Isso, realmente, é irritante. Quanto mais se quer que um dia chegue, mais ele demora a chegar. Esses dias passaram com uma lerdeza de tirar do sério.

Mas passou! Estou a caminho do trem para a formatura dos garotos, que tenho certeza, de garotos não devem ter mais nada. Eles estão se formando para Aurores, mas a formatura não é só deles, de outros cursos também. Nem sei quais são os outros, pois ninguém mais que eu conheça está se formando por agora.

Esse trem me lembra muito o expresso de Hogwarts, porém é preto e não está cheio de crianças, e sim de familiares. Não encontrei nenhum dos Weasley, mesmo morrendo de saudade de todos, acabei perdendo contato com eles.

- Tem alguém aqui? – me perguntaram na porta da cabine.

Olhei para a mulher que interrompeu meus pensamentos. Ri. Uma ruiva, de cabelos na cintura, sardas no rosto, estava parada na porta.

- Não reconhece mais as amigas? – perguntei me fingindo de ofendida. Ela me olhou de cima a baixa. _Qual é não to tão mudada assim_.

- Mione?

- Não sua mãe – brinquei, levantando para abraça-la. – Que vergonha, nem me conhece mais...

- Mione você esta muito mudada! Mas que bom que te encontrei, estava com muita saudade sua.

- Eu também, Ginny. Pra te falar a verdade estava pensando em você, quando entrou na cabine. Só você que esta indo você para a formatura?

- Ah, não. Mas mamãe preferiu chegar no dia e papai ficou para vir com ela. Além do que a formatura é amanha, hoje a gente só vai conhecer o lugar. Eu sou à única lá de casa que quis vir antes.

- Que bom, assim não viajo sozinha – ri.

- Interesse puro!

A viagem foi muito boa, conversamos de tudo um pouco. Descobrir que Jorge continua, sozinho, com a 'Genialidades Weasley', Percy voltou a morar com os pais e estão se dando muito bem, agora. O Sr Weasley ainda está no Ministério, mesmo com Molly falando que ele já poderia se aposentar, e segundo Ginny esse é o motivo de alguns bate-bocas deles.

Ginny me surpreendeu. Esta muito amadurecida, mais do que a ultima vez que a vi. E isso é muita coisa! Ela agora trabalha no Ministério, no departamento de esportes, e me pareceu que está feliz lá.

- E você e o Harry? – perguntei não me agüentando de curiosidade, nunca soube o real motivo do termino do namoro.

- Estamos bem... Quer dizer, depois de terminar o namoro a gente continuou de boas!

- De boas?! – ri. Desde quando fala gíria?

- É, combinamos que não iria afetar em nada o termino do namoro. Ele é amigo de Rony e mamãe o adora! Iria ficar ruim se a gente não se tratasse normalmente... E você e o Rony?

Sabia que ela não ia deixar de devolver a pergunta. Oh boca maldita!

- A mesma coisa que você e o Harry, éramos amigos antes de namorarmos e isso não pode mudar.

- Em que você está trabalhando, Mione?

- Montei uma livraria para mim – sorri. – Você tem que ir me visitar. É no beco Diagonal.

- Pode deixar que vou sim. Estou para me mudar da casa dos meus pais, assim que arrumar tudo, apareço por lá.

Olhei, de novo, para Ginny com mais atenção ela estava muito mudada. Tanto por fora quanto por dentro. Tinha se tornado uma mulher muito bonita e inteligente, se bem que isso ela sempre foi.

- Oba comida – falei feliz.

Ela me olhou com uma cara engraçada quando falei isso. Tinha acabado de entrar na cabine uma mulher com um carrinho contendo nosso almoço.

- Ah, não me olha com essa cara. Nem tomei café direito!

- Não falei nada – se defendeu, com cara de cínica.

Quando eu menos esperava, o trem começou a diminuir a velocidade e já estávamos parando em uma estação muito charmosa. Não sei onde estou, mas o lugar é lindo.

- Bonito aqui né?! – foi o que falei quando vi a plataforma toda branca com bancos de madeira.

- Lindo!

- Será que o Harry e o Rony vão demorar em aparecer? Eles falaram que iam está por aqui quando me mandaram a carta.

- Para mim também, então não devem demorar. Vamos sentar e esperar.

* * *

Odeio que me deixem esperando, **ODEIO**! E é exatamente isso que eles estão fazendo, já tem vinte minutos que estou sentada nessa porcaria de banco.

Estava mais uma vez, olhando para a plataforma e amaldiçoando os dois seres, quando me surpreendi. Na minha frente apareceram os dois e quase que não acreditei.

Um ruivo alto, com o corpo definido... Meu Deus o que o Rony fez no cabelo dele? Está muito curto, quase careca, ficou horrível!

Agora o moreno eu só posso falar uma coisa: NOOOOOSSA! Harry está muito bonito. Ninguém um dia diria que ele era aquele garoto magricela. Está com um corpaço, muito bem definido assim como o de Rony, mas sem aquele corte de cabelo ridículo. Como eles conseguiram esses corpos?

Fiquei como uma retardada, parada olhando para os dois. Toma vergonha Hermione!

- Olá! – disse feliz chegando perto deles. – Juro que quase não os reconheci!

- Eu percebi, ficou olhando pra gente com uma cara... achei que estava passando mal – falou Rony. Infeliz, num podia deixar a chance passar, né?!

- Claro, o que você queria? Parecem... quer dizer, nem pareceram vocês.

- Olá – cumprimentou Ginny.

Eles nos levaram para um hotel que tinham reservado para nós duas. E realmente não havia clima nenhum entre Ginny e Harry. Pode parecer estranho comentar tanto isso, mas é que não acompanhei o pós-fim de relacionamento deles.

- Vocês vão querer conhecer o campus? – perguntou Harry

- Claro! – respondemos nós duas.

- Então guardem suas coisas e vamos logo.

* * *

O campus era, realmente, imenso. Já estava começando a ficar de mal-humor quando resolveram que era hora de volta. Não que não fosse bonito, mas aja perna! É muito grande, são vários prédios, pelo que me disseram lá também tem outros cursos além do de Aurores. Tem curso para curandeiros, medibruxos, jornalistas (_espero que não sejam que nem a Sketeer_), direito (assim como os trouxas) e uma série de cursos que na maioria é para o ministério.

Queria saber como que cabe tanta gente lá dentro, sempre duvidei que houvesse tanto serviço. Prefiro minha livraria.

O dia foi cansativo, divertido sim, mas cansativo também. Dei graças aos céus quando finalmente tomei meu banho e deitei na cama.

* * *

O dia seguinte foi muito chato, ficamos andando pelo campus de novo. _Será que eles não se cansam? - _ era o que estava pensando quando vi uma coisa que não acreditei. Estávamos na frente de um dos muitos prédios quando vi uma cabeça loira: Draco Malfoy.

Ele mudou bastante depois da guerra, não que ele tenha sido um herói, longe disso, mas ele não foi acusado de nada. Nem ele, nem a mãe. O pai foi para Azkaban. Não acredito que ele, Draco, ligou muito para isso, ao menos, não parece ter ligado. Falo isso dele, mas não quer dizer que seja sua amiga, muito pelo contrário, nunca troquei uma palavra com ele.

- O que Malfoy está fazendo aqui?

- Ele estuda aqui Mione, não sabia? – Rony me perguntou.

_Se soubesse não estaria perguntando, né ANTA_, pensei em responder, mas respirei fundo:

- Não, não sabia. Ele faz o que aqui?

- Jornalismo.

- Sério?

- É. Por que o espanto.

- Nada, só fiquei surpresa.

E fiquei mesmo. Desde quando Malfoy sabe escrever? Quem seria o doido que o contrataria?

* * *

Voltamos para o quarto, para poder arrumar. Os 'homens', finalmente me informaram que a festa e tudo o mais seria com roupas 'à rigor'. Me arrumei e fiquei esperando Ginny.

Eu estava com um vestido longo, azul céu, com um corte lateral que deixa um pedaço de minha perna aparecendo. Na frente o decote em "U", nas costa ele desce em "V", até mais da metade das costas. Um brinco prata cumprido em cada orelha; sandália de salto alto, prata. Cabelo preso em um coque com fios caídos. Me achei bonita ao olhado no espelho.

Depois de dez minutos que eu já estava pronta, ouvi batidas na porta e lá estava ele, Harry, me olhando de cima a baixo, sem nem ao menos disfarçar!

- Está linda, Mione!

- Obrigado, você também está. Não sabia que viria me buscar.

E estava lindo mesmo! Com um terno aberto, sem gravata e uma camisa social por dentro, verde-clara. Realmente lindo!

- Ainda bem que vim, ne?! - Oh meu Deus! Meu amigo esta dando encima de mim? - Já está pronta?

- Já... já sim. É só pegar minha bolsa.

Entrei no quarto peguei a bolsa e, junto á Harry, passamos no quarto de Ginny. Ela estava linda, com um vestido preto, longo, e todos os acessórios da mesma cor, o que caiu muito bem com o cabelo, que estava solto.

* * *

A cerimônia foi linda. De acordo com que iam chamando os cursos, os alunos iam subindo ao palco para pegar os diplomas, que era entregue por um dos muitos professores que lá estavam. Flashes saiam de todas as direções; mães e pais emocionados. Os formandos felizes, competindo de quem era o maior sorriso. De conhecidos somente Harry, Rony e Malfoy.

A festa foi a melhor! Depois de terminada a cerimônia dos diplomas, o palco ficou vazio em nele apareceu uma banda incrivelmente boa. Cantavam de tudo, música lenta e agitada, em inglês, espanhol, português, francês... Incrível! Cantaram até música trouxa.

Em uma mesa, tinham todas as bebidas imagináveis. Desde Vodka à Uísque de Fogo; Refrigerante à Suco de abóbora e Cerveja amanteigada; Vinho à Hidromel.

Me diverti muito com essa variedade de bebidas, mas deixei de lado o refrigerante, suco de abóbora e a cerveja. Afinal todo mundo muda.

A festa estava muito animada, a banda começou a tocar uma das minhas musica favoritas. Já estava na pista de dança mesmo...

**Man it's a hot one**

**Like seven inches from the midday sun**

**I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone**

**But you stay so cool**

Eu já estou no meu quinto copo, ou será sexto? Sempre me confundo nessas contas.

**My muñequita, my Spanish harlem Mona Lisa**

**You're my reason for reason**

**The step in my groove**

Eu estava de olhos fechados curtindo a música, quando alguém começou a dança comigo. Virei, mas não consegui ver o rosto dele direito, as luzes às vezes atrapalham bastante.

**And if you say this life ain't good enough**

**I would give my world to lift you up**

**I could change my life to better suit your mood**

**Cause you're so smooth**

O ser, até o momento desconhecido, me abraçou pela cintura, fazendo nossos corpos se colarem. Eu adoro essa musica, não vou deixar de dança-la por causa de uma pessoa. _Você quer dançar, meu bem? Vamos dançar então_!

**And is just like the ocean under the moon**

**Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from**

**you**

**You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth**

**Give me your heart, make it real**

**Or else forget about it**

Passei minhas mãos pelos braços dele e o enlacei pelo pescoço. Começamos a dançar cada vez mais rápido. Esse homem dança muito bem!

**I'll tell you one thing**

**If you would leave it would be a crying shame**

**In every breath and every word I hear your name**

**calling me out**

Soltando o seu pescoço, comecei a abaixar no ritmo da música. Descia e subia, sabia, muito bem, que ele estava ficando louco. Rá rá rá. Adoro isso!

**Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on the radio**

**You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow**

**Turning you round and round**.

Me puxou para junto dele de novo, com um pouco de força, devo dizer. Ele sabe muito bem como fazer uma mulher perder o sentido.. Repito, ele dança muito bem... Nooossa...

**And if you say this life ain't good enough**

**I would give my world to lift you up**

Senti seu rosto no meu, a respiração no meu ouvindo, a boca em minha bochecha. Ele ia

passando a boca, lentamente, em uma linha reta que o ponto final ia ser minha boca, isso eu já sabia.

**I could change my life to better suit your mood**

**Cause you're so smooth**

Mais uma vez me colocou junto a ele, me segundo firme pela cintura.

**And is just like the ocean under the moon**

**Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from**

**you**

Segurei seu cabelo, o puxando de leve. O Uísque estava, de fato, tomando conta de mim.

**You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth**

**Give me your heart, make it real**

**Or else forget about it**

Então o que eu sabia que iria acontecer, aconteceu, não deixando de ser inesperado, digamos que na hora, fui pega de surpresa. Foi um beijo quente. Logo de um cara que eu nem vi o rosto.

* * *

Droga de luz! Esqueci de fechar a cortina. Acordei com a luz do sol em meu rosto. Meio zonza, me levantei da cama e fui fechar a maldita cortina. Voltei para a cama e fechei os olhos.

Aaaaaaaaaa MEU DEUS!! Tem um homem na minha cama. O que ele está fazendo aqui?? Espera um pouco, esse não é o meu quarto.

Olhei para todo o quarto. Decididamente não era o meu, era todo em tom de verde e havia uma mala com muitas roupas masculinas dentro.

Olhei para o lado. Ele estava com a cabeça toda tampada pela coberta, talvez por culpa da mesma luz, que tinha me acordado. A única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça, era que precisava ir embora o mais rápido possível. Não queria que ele acordasse, pois não me lembro do que aconteceu e muito menos de quem ele é. Tentei forçar um pouco a cabeça lembrar de alguma coisa, mas essa dor de cabeça não ajuda em nada!

Levantei o mais silenciosamente que pude e me vesti. SIM EU ESTAVA SEM ROUPA. Aí... droga! Eu juro que nunca mais coloco uma gota de álcool na boa. Saí do quarto; desci do prédio. Percebi que estava no campus, agora é só lembrar onde ficava o hotel.

Sinceramente não sei como consegui chegar no hotel, depois de trinta minutos, finalmente o achei. Meu pé está doendo, estou morta de sono e dor de cabeça, fora a necessidade urgente de água.

**Maldição, esqueci a porcaria da bolsa no quarto do cara. ****AH porra!!**

Ok, calma Hermione. Na bolsa tinha um batom, maquiagem e... A CHAVE! Merda. O pior é que não dá para usar qualquer feitiço, pois corro o risco de algum trouxa ver. Sem conta que estou SEM A MERDA DA VARINHA!

Que bosta! Não me sobra outra alternativa, senão conversar com o recepcionista.

- Bom Dia – falei chegando no balcão.

- Bom dia, em que posso ajuda-la?

- Sabe o que é... – ri nervosa. – Eu perdi a chave do meu quarto e estou louca para descansar. Tem como você me arrumar outra?

- A senhora tem algum documento?

- Bem.. não. Está no quarto, se você puder me deixar e lá encima...

- Sinto muito senhora, mas só posso deixa-la subi, se me mostrar algum documento.

- Mas estão no quarto. Se...

- Não posso senhora, são ordens.

- Como que você espera que te prove que o quarto é meu, se não me deixa subir para pegar a porra do documento? – eu já estava quase gritando com o imbecil.

- Eu só sigo ordens – acho que ele apelou. Eu devia ter xingado.

- Por favor, eu preciso subi...

- Sinto muito. – mas pela cara dele, ele não sentia nada.

Desgraçado, filho de uma... Ele me paga, pode deixar. E agora o que eu faço? Sem a varinha, documento ou bolsa. Argh!

* * *

**N/A: Música, Smooth, Santana!**

**Reviews??**


	4. Argh

**N/A: Os personagens não são meus, mesmo com um toque meu! Não pretendo ganhar nada com isso, a não ser comentarios!**

* * *

_**Cap 3 - Argh!**_

Me sentei na recepção tentando pensar em alguma coisa para fazer. O recepcionista já estava me olhando com uma cara de poucos amigos, mas **AI** dele vir me tirar daqui. Juro que cometo um assassinato!

Que merda, o que eu faço? O pior de tudo é que eu não consigo pensar direito, nem lembro de tudo o que acontece ontem, não vi os Weasleys, acho.

Vamos recapitular. _Vamos lá Hermione, você consegue_.

A banda começou a tocar, fui pegar mais alguns drinks (maldito Uisque de fogo!). Voltei para a pista, mas não encontrei ninguém. Fui mais uma vez para a mesa de bebidas e acabei me entretendo lá. Mais um copo, ninguém aparecia e eu ainda do lado da mesa. Esperei por um tempo, ate que a resolvi ir dançar.

Meu copo acabava e eu pegava outro. A banda começou a tocar _Smooth_, eu estava dançando e o cara apareceu... Dançamos juntos... Nos beijamos... e ele me levou para fora.

"Tomar um ar", foi isso o que ele falou.

Ficamos por lá um bom tempo. Estava escuro, mas estava mais fácil de ver ele agora... Ele era alto, pele...

- É isso que a bebida causa nas pessoas mais sensatas...

Abri o olho. Tinha dormido na recepção. Eu juro que tive vontade de estrangular que tinha me acordado logo na hora em que eu ia me lembrar que era o cara. À vontade, porém, passou quando vi que era um possível futuro salvador.

- Harry – falei feliz –, que bom! Tem muito tempo que 'to dormindo?

- Ate que não. Onde você dormiu, quer dizer, _se_ dormiu.

- E... – comecei sem-graça.

"Ah, Harry você não acredita! Transei com um cara que nem lembro do rosto, acabei de sair do quarto dele, mas deixei minha bolsa lá. Você pode ir busca para mim?".

Até que eu pediria isso se o Harry não fosse o Harry. Afinal de contas isso à gente só pede para amigo se ele for gay. Duvido que ele vai ficar feliz se eu falar a verdade.

- Hermione você esta me enrolando?

**IMAGINA!!**

- Eu? Claro que não Harry...

- Ah senhorita – alguém me chamou. Olhei para trás e vi o recepcionista. – Desculpe-me, é que me pediram para te entregar e sinto muito por não deixa-la subir, mas de fato eu estava cumprindo ordens.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Obrigado!

Ele me entregou, para total surpresa, minha bolsa. SIM MINHA BOLSA! Fiquei tão feliz que juro que seria capaz de canonizar esse cara. Além de me devolver a bolsa, me deu uma idéia para enrolar o Harry.

- Por isso que eu estou aqui – falei mostrando a bolsa –, a tinha perdido.

- Só você mesmo – ele riu. Tão ingênuo.

- Harry, sinto muito, mas agora vou subir. Estou morrendo de sono e quero descansar...

- Você vai ter que descansar mais tarde.

- Por quê? – essa eu fiquei surpresa.

- Você esqueceu que o trem sai daqui uma hora?

- Merda! Quer dizer.. É mesmo tinha esquecido.

- Por isso que estou aqui, para te levar ate a estação.

- E a Ginny?

- Ela também, mas ela me pediu para ficar com você, por que ela tinha que ir sei-lá-onde.

- OK. Então vamos subir que ainda tenho que arrumar minhas coisas e tomar um banho.

Quando cheguei na porta do quarto e abri a bolsa para pegar a chave, surpresa! Tinha um papel que não estava lá quando a abri pela última vez. Não duvidei nada que o papel era de quem tinha me mandado a bolsa.

Falando nisso... COMO ELE SABE QUEM SOU EU? Ai meu Merlin!! Ok, vou deixar isso para depois.

* * *

Abri o papel que era bem curto e dizia:

"_Olá Hermione,_

_Por que saiu sem me chamar? Só posso supor dois motivos:_

_Um: Você não gostou da noite_

_Dois: Você não lembra de mim_

_Não devolvi sua bolsa pessoalmente, pois você pode não lembrar de mim ou não querer me vê? Espero que não!_

_Não sei qual dos motivos de você não ter se despedido de mim. E prefiro o segundo, mas espero sua resposta. Se ela chegar saberei se quer ou não saber de mim. Se ela não chegar... bem... talvez nos encontremos antes mesmo que você espere._

_Beijos."_

Merda! Ele nem fala o quem é! Acho que falasse onde é o dormitório, Harry iria saber falar quem é, mas e a coragem que me falta.

* * *

Depois de um banho estimulador voltei para o quarto, já arrumada, e vi o folgado deitado na minha cama.

- Pronta? – ele me perguntou sem abri os olhos.

- Espera um pouco, tenho que arrumar a mala.

- Se você demorar demais, vai perder o trem e vai ter que aparatar em Londres.

- Não gosto de aparatar – resmunguei.

- Mas você passou no teste muito bem, com todos os elogios. E depois de tudo que passamos durante a guerra, achei que você já tinha se acostumado.

- Ah, Harry. Aquilo era diferente, _tínhamos_ que aparatar. Era questão de vida ou morte, mas agora sempre que posso, evito.

- Então anda logo – falou ele.

Eu continuei arrumando as coisas, sei que seria mais fácil com magia, mas às vezes é legal fazer as coisas manualmente.

- Quem te mandou a bolsa? – perguntou Harry, repentinamente.

- Ah... Não sei. O recepcionista não falou quem era, falou? Você vai ficar até quando aqui no campus? – desconversei.

- Não muito. Na verdade estou enrolando, mas assim que arrumar minhas coisas, saio fora.

- Não está querendo ir, é?

- Não é bem isso... O caso é que eu ainda não olhei apartamento em Londres, nem em lugar algum e não quero ficar na casa de Sirius.

- Se quiser pode ficar lá em casa, até arrumar um lugar para você.

- Não iria incomodar?

- Ora, Harry. Eu comprei um apartamento de dois quartos por isso, receber os amigos, e você não incomoda nunca, ta?!

- Poxa! 'Brigadão, Mione. Pode ficar tranqüila que não vou te encher muito não. Vai levar um tempo para arrumar tudo, mas quando for para Londres te aviso e você me passa seu endereço.

- Tinha até esquecido que você nunca foi lá em casa, mas vai gostar.

- Ok. Agora você esta pronta?

- 'To sim!

* * *

A viajem de volta foi muito rápida. Não encontrei Ginny em lugar algum, por isso acabei voltando sozinha mesmo. O que foi bom, pois me deu bastante tempo para pensar. Não consigo lembrar por nada nesse mundo do cara da noite passada, que droga! E sabe qual foi o pior?

Com menos de uma semana, que eu já estava em casa, mais uma carta do misterioso homem apareceu, para meu total desespero!

- Bosta! – foi a primeira coisa que falei quando vi que não se tratava da carta de Harry, eu estava esperando ele qualquer dia.

A carta do "mala" misterioso foi bem, digamos... direta.

"_Esqueceu de mim mesmo ne?! Esperei sua carta um bom tempo. Achei que podia está sem graça de falar comigo, afinal transamos na primeira noite _- FILHO DA PUTA – foi o que gritei -_, mas pelo que vejo você simplesmente não lembra de mim._

_Sei que poderia ser mais fácil te falar meu nome, ai sim você lembraria, duvido que não iria lembrar de mim! Mas sou um pouco mau. Não vou facilitar as coisas para você, mas pode ficar calma que ainda quero te encontrar. Estou curioso para vê seu lindo rostinho quando me reconhecer._

_Logo, logo estarei por ai._

_Beijos."_

O safado nem a menos colocou inicias nem nada na porra da carta, isso é muita sacanagem. E ele ainda admitiu que está fazendo isso para me provocar. Que absurdo! Isso não vai ficar assim... Mas o que eu posso fazer? Nem lembro do filho da mãe! **Argh**!

* * *

**5 minutos depois**

**Argh!** Eu vou matar esse cara quando ele aparecer na minha frente. Juro que mato!

**3 minutos depois**

**Argh!** Pra que ele falou que logo ia estar aqui e não manda nem uma carta avisando ou marcando um encontro? Além da curiosidade, estou doida para esfola-lo vivo.

Já tem uma semana que a carta apareceu e nada. Merda! Vou ter que sair para fazer compras no supermercado... ótimo, distração.

**3 horas depois**

Odeio supermercado cheio, mas comprei bastante coisa... vou colocar o vinho para gelar!

**30 minutos depois**

Já estou na segunda garrafa a música tocando, ta me deixando de fogo...

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine

_Tarzan e Jane estavam balançando numa videira_

**Candyman, candyman**

_Docinho, docinho... _

**(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)**

_(Bebendo de uma garrafa de vodca dupla)_

**Sweet, sugar, candyman**

_Doce, querido, docinho_

Acho que vou ligar para Kate, ela adora essa música...

- Fala! – jeito educado de atender ao telefone, né?!

- Kate escuta essa música!

**I met him out for dinner on a Friday night**

_Encontrei-o para jantar numa sexta à noite_

**He really got me working up an appetite**

_Ele realmente me deixou com apetite_

**He had tattoos up and down his arm**

_Ele tinha tatuagens por todo o braço_

**There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm**

_Não há nada mais perigoso que um garoto charmoso_

**He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop**

_Ele é uma parada única, faz minha calcinha cair _

**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

_Ele é um sedutor coberto de açúcar_

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

_Um sedutor coberto de açúcar_

- Porra... Mione você esta bêbeda?

- Não... Num bebi muito...

- Nem convida para a festa, né?!

- Não tem festa... Mas vem para cá, acabei de chegar do mercado!

- Já chamou a Jill?

- Não, vou ligar para ela agora, vem logo tenho novidades para contar!

- Ok!

**He took me to the Friday Club at Hollywood & Vine**

_Ele me levou ao Clube Friday em 'Hollywood e Vine'_

**We drank champagne and we danced all night**

_Nós bebemos champanhe e dançamos a noite toda_

**We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise **

_E nós agitamos os fotógrafos para uma grande surpresa_

- Alô?

- Jill, escuta essa música!

**The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headlines**

_A fofoca desta noite será as manchetes de amanhã_

**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop**

_Ele é uma parada única, me deixa excitada_

**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman **

_Ele é um sedutor coberto de açúcar_

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

_Um sedutor coberto de açúcar_

_**Shoo-Doo-bee-do-wee-dop-bop-shoo-be-wow-ba-wow**_

- Hermione, você bebeu?

- Só um pouco... A Kate esta vindo para cá, vem também to te esperando!

- Tudo bem, beijinho.

**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop**

_Ele é uma parada única, me deixa excitada_

**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

_Ele é um sedutor coberto de açúcar_

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

_Um sedutor coberto de açúcar_

- MIONE!! – gritou Kate entrando na cozinha

- KATE!! – gritei de volta abraçando ela forte

- MIONE!! – gritou Jill entrando na cozinha

- JILL!! – gritei abraçando ela também.

- Estávamos com saudade – falou Jill –. O que andou fazendo?

- Ela disse que tem novidades para contar pra gente!

**Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot**

_Bem, agora estou ficando toda preocupada e excitada_

**When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot**

_Quando ele beijou minha boca, ele realmente me satisfez_

**He got lips like sugar cane, oh**

_Os lábios dele são como cana-de-açúcar_

**He got lips like sugar cane, oh**

_Os lábios dele são como cana-de-açúcar_

**Good things come for boys who wait**

_As coisas boas chegam para os garotos que esperam_

- Fui na formatura de Rony e Harry

- Isso a gente sabe, mas o que aconteceu lá?

- Você e o Rony voltaram? – Jill perguntou com olhar apaixonado

- Nem sonha, somos amigos!

**Candyman, candyman**

_Docinho, docinho_

**Candyman, candyman**

_Docinho, docinho_

- Então o que aconteceu? Como foi a festa? Algum gatinho? Pegou alguém? Finalmente desencalhou?

- Kate! Eu não estou encalhada! Nem estava!

- Então você ficou com alguém... Quem? Bonito? Rico? Bom de cama?

- Kate! Calma que vou falar...

Sweet, sugar, candyman

_Doçura, querido, doçura_

**He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop**

_Ele é uma parada única, te deixa quente, faz todas as calcinhas caírem_

**Sweet, sugar, candyman**

_Doçura, querido, docinho_

**He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my "uh" pop**

_Ele é uma parada única, deixou-me excitada, fazendo minha "uh" estourar_

**Sweet, sugar, candy man**

_Doçura, querido, docinho_

**He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop**

Ele é uma parada única, aproveite enquanto ainda está quente, querido, não pare

**Sweet, sugar**

_Doçura, doce_

- Eu acho que transei com um cara...

- Como assim _acha_?

- Eu não lembro... Só sei que acordei na cama dele sem roupa nem nada!

**He got those lips like sugar cane**

_Ele tem aqueles lábios como cana-de-açúcar_

**Good things come for boys who wait**

_As coisas boas chegam para os garotos que esperam_

**He's a one stop shop with a real big "uh"**

_Ele é uma parada única com um grande "uh_"

**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

_Ele é um sedutor coberto de açúcar_

**(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

_(O quê?) Um sedutor coberto de açúcar_

**(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, wooo**

_(Diga) Um sedutor coberto de açúcar_

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

_Um sedutor coberto de açúcar_

- Quem é ele?

- Eu também não sei...

- Merlin! O que você bebeu para chegar nesse ponto?

O papo depois disso correu solto. Elas rolaram de rir da minha cara por causa de toda a história e ainda ficaram um bom tempo imaginando quem seria o cara. Não achei a menor graça, onde já se viu rir da desgraça alheia?

Não contei das meninas? Então ai vai:

Kate trabalha no ministério da magia, no departamento de jogos e esportes mágicos. Ela é a grande responsável por eu ter criado uma boca tão suja, se eu falo palavrão ela fala mil vezes mais! Acho que conseguiu isso com o grande numero de jogos de Quadribol que viu. Ela ama esse jogo!

Jill trabalha no beco diagonal, perto de mim... É a típica garota apaixonada, todos os relacionamentos dela acabam com ela se apaixonando loucamente e quase morrendo no fim deles. Eu e Kate a impedimos de se afogar, lhe dando um bom numero de sorvete e brigadeiro.

Depois de nosso encontro aqui em casa, combinamos de sair hoje, sábado, ir a algum lugar, colocar o papo em dia, se ainda tiver algum, e beber.. Enfim, vou arrumar, ir à Stan (minha livraria, ok?) e de lá saímos! Só volto amanhã!

* * *

**2 horas depois**

Acabou de aparecer mais uma carta do panaca desconhecido, isso esta começando a me irritar e me matar de curiosidade.

"_Oi Mione, _- Quem deu essa intimidade? -

_Como tem passado essas semanas? Pensou muito em mim? Acabei de chegar a Londres e estou querendo te vê. Vou está te esperando no Caldeirão Furado as 20 hs. Não se atrase._

_Beijos e encontro-te em breve..."_

Ah merda! O filho da mãe nem ao menos perguntou se eu poderia ir... Que ódio! E ainda vou ter que desmarca com as garotas por causa desse babaca. Maldita curiosidade!

* * *

Jill apareceu no final da manhã para saímos:

- Desculpa – foi a primeira coisa que falei quando a vi.

- Vai dá o bolo de novo?

- Eu nunca dou bolo...

- Não? – ela me perguntou com um sorriso cínico no rosto. – Vamos vê: natal do ano passado, duas semanas antes de você ir a formatura, no aniversário da cidade, na páscoa, em julho quando íamos ao parque...

- Ok – interrompi se não a gente ia ficar o dia todo nisso –, eu dei _alguns_, mas eu tenho um bom motivo!

- Qual? – ela sempre apela quando desmarco algum compromisso.

- Esse – falei entregando a carta.

Jill leu tudo, me olhou incrédula, depois abriu um sorriso (não entendi o sorriso):

- Então você tem um encontro? – perguntou com uma voz ridícula de apaixonada.

- Não é um encontro, só vou vê quem é o cara.

- Mas pelo jeito ele ficou interessado em você.

- Ele só esta fazendo isso para me atormentar...

- Deixa de ser boba. Se ele ainda esta escrevendo para você, mesmo sabendo que você não lembra dele, é por que ficou, como diz a Kate, ligado em você.

- Eu só estou indo para vê quem é, mais nada.

- 'Ta bom, sei...

- É sério!

- Não vou discutir com você, já pensou em que roupa vai?

- Vejo isso mais tarde...

- Eu e Kate vamos te ajudar!

- Sério? – perguntei. Nunca gostei delas me ajudarem com roupas; sempre me atrapalham mais que ajudam!

- Claro, você tem que ir linda para fisgar o gato.

- Nossa, acho bom você parar de falar assim, está parecendo a Kate, daqui a pouco vai me perguntar quanto que ele ganha por mês...

- Nunca, não sou interesseira.

* * *

Três horas depois dessa mini conversar, estávamos, as três, no meu apartamento:

- Cadê o vinho? – gritou Kate da cozinha.

- Dentro da geladeira! – gritei de volta.

- Ótimo – falou Kate entrando no quarto com mais uma garrafa de vinho.

- Vocês querem que eu chegue bêbada?

- Talvez seja melhor, ele te conheceu assim não foi? – Kate riu do próprio comentário.

- Kate, isso não tem graça!

- Achei! – falou Jill, voltando do meu armário com uma montanha de roupas.

- O quê? – perguntei olhando com medo para ela.

Jill tem o poder de escolher minhas piores roupas e achar que ficaram lindas, na verdade ela acha tudo lindo e isso me dá um certo medo. Principalmente em pensar qual ela quer me vesti.

- Achei algumas opções para você.

- Ah, legal... E o que tem ai? - _Já que não tem jeito de fugir_.

Passamos o resto do tempo olhando roupa, vinho faz milagre. A Jill nem apelou por eu não ter escolhido nenhuma da 'alternativas' dela. Tomei banho e coloquei a roupa, estava quase pronta e já era 19:35.

- Mione você tem que maquiar.

- Já estou maquiada.

- Só lápis não vale!

- Jill, não começa...

- Por favor... Quero que você saia daqui linda, maravilhosa...

- Ta bom vai, mas muda a cara – ela sempre faz cara de choro quando quer alguma coisa, e sempre que isso acontece acabo deixando ela fazer o que quer.

- Senta aqui e espera.

Falta de paciência. Já estou atrasada, vou ter aparatar. Droga, já são 20:15. Odeio chegar atrasada! Culpa dessa maldita maquiagem!

* * *

Entrei no Caldeirão Furando e para minha surpresa e total desgosto o bar estava cheio. Já sabia que ia ser difícil achar o cara que nem sei quem é. Por que ele não falou com que roupa vinha? Aposto que foi só para me torturar um pouco mais. Filho da mãe! Me sentei em uma mesa, um pouco afastada, e fiquei observando tudo.

- O que vai querer Srta. Granger? – perguntou Tom. Ele já me conhece de tanto que eu venho aqui com as meninas.

- Olá, Tom. Um Hidromel, por favor.

- Claro.

Agora imagina a bagunça no meu estomago. Passei a tarde bebendo vinho e agora estou tomando Hidromel, eu tenho que parar de beber!

- Quem diria que Hermione Granger se atrasaria para um compromisso. Já estava achando que não vinha!

Olhei para vê quem estava falando comigo. Juro meu queixo quase caiu!

* * *

**N/A: Música: Candy man – Christina Aguilera**


	5. Isto vai se torna um encontro?

D: Não são meus os personagens, ao menos os principais, não pretendo ganhar nada com isso e blá blá blá!

Só mais uma coisa... no final tem a música S.O.S da Rihanna, a coloquei no cap, pq achei a cara dele. Vale ouvir, quem não conhece!

* * *

_**Cap 4 – Isto vai se tornar um encontro?**_

Não pode ser. O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Matei alguém e agora estou sendo castigada? Preguei chiclete na cruz? Pichei o tumulo de Merlin?

Olhei de novo sem acreditar em quem me estava conversando comigo, isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de alguém... Ele não pode ser o cara da formatura, por favor, NÃO!

-Não vai nem dá uma desculpa qualquer por ter se atrasado? – perguntou sentando-se na minha frente. – O que foi, perdeu a voz, foi?

Eu estava muda, paralisada! Pisquei varias vezes para vê se acordava daquele pesadelo. Pode ser que não seja ele, estou confundindo as coisas, deve ser uma brincadeira, TEM que ser uma brincadeira. Já sei... não é ele, é só uma pessoa muito parecida com ele!

-Granger, está passando bem?

-Malfoy? – Foi só ele me chamar pelo sobrenome, não tinha como não reconhecer.

-Não sua mãe. Não está vendo?!

-Ai meu Merlin – murmurei.

-O quê?

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? - _Por favor, me dizer que é uma brincadeira_.

-Eu te mandei a carta. Que vergonha não reconhecer o cara com quem passou a noite – ele riu debochado.

-Você só pode estar brincando!

-Não estou não. Te mandei a bolsa no hotel, com a chave do quarto, não se lembra?

-Humm... Quer dizer que nós... – gesticulei sem conseguir terminar a frase.

-Sim – disse com simplicidade.

-Isso é uma brincadeira, só pode...

-Já esta ficando chato sabia? – falou apoiando o rosto na mão.

-Não faz sentido. Você sempre me odiou...

-Não sei quem te disse isso – falou com indiferença.

-Você sempre me chamou de sangue-ruim!

-Aquilo foi no passado. Além do que, era você que estava dando encima de mim a festa toda.

-DANDO ENCIMA DA VOCÊ? – gritei sem querer, e o bar inteiro virou para a gente.

-Não sabia que você queria que alguém presenciasse nossa conversa...

-Eu não dei encima de você – dessa vez eu sussurrei.

-Lógico que deu, ficou dançando daquele jeito.

-Não estava dançando para você.

-Então para quem? O espírito? Não te vi dançando com ninguém.

-Estava dançando para mim.

-Essa foi à coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi alguém falando – ele riu.

-E você... veio dançando grudado em mim.

-Não vi você reclamar...

-Esse não é o caso – repliquei.

-Achei que fosse...

-Eu não vi quem era, ok? Eu adoro a música que estava tocando!

-Tem um bar aqui perto que só toca ela...

Será impressão minha ou Malfoy esta dando encima de **MIM**?

-Sem chance.

-Naquela noite você não reclamou! – sorriu debochado.

-Eu estava com um pouco de álcool a mais no sangue...

-Resumindo, estava bêbada.

-E você aproveitou disso!

-Ei! Eu não me aproveitei de ninguém, você estava toda fogosa, para não falar outras coisas.

Ai meu Merlin! Coloquei as mãos no rosto esperando o pior chegar, mas ele não continuou a falar.

-O que mais aconteceu? – perguntei, já pronta para ouvir o pior.

-Quer mesmo saber?

-Se estou te perguntando...

-Olha a educação, ok?

-Vai falar ou não?

-Não aqui. Você é capaz de chamar a atenção de todo mundo com seus berros.

-Eu não berro!

-Então por que todo mundo esta olhando pra gente? – perguntou, levantando de leve a sobrancelha e apontado para todo o bar.

De fato estavam todos de olho na nossa mesa. Coloquei o dinheiro do Hidromel encima da mesa e sai de lá o mais rápido que pude; Malfoy logo atrás de mim.

* * *

É tão estranho andar lado a lado com um cara que anos atrás me ofendia, e mais estranho ainda é saber que transei com ele. Isso não tem como ele mentir, já que eu acordei na cama dele e sem roupa!

Nós estávamos sentados em um banco de praça, com uma fonte na frente.

-Então, o que aconteceu? – perguntei olhando pra frente.

-Precisa mesmo que eu explique?

-Eu estava na esperança de ter dormido...

-E como iria acordar nua?

-Pára de me responder com outra pergunta, isso irrita!

-Tudo bem – ele riu, acho que estava sentindo prazer em me torturar. – Nós transamos naquela noite.

Gemi sem força de falar qual quer coisa.

-Mas foi mais alto do que esse – ele riu de novo.

-Isso não tem graça! E você ainda não me respondeu: por que quis ficar comigo?

-Você não me perguntou isso!

-Mas agora estou perguntando, será que pode responder?

- E preciso? – joguei um olhar mortal para ele. – Tudo bem... Vai me dizer que nunca se olhou no espelho? Você mudou bastante desde a guerra...

-Mas você me odiava!

-Quem está falando é você! Nunca te odiei. Fui criado com um tipo de pensamento e o segui por um bom tempo, mas um dia a gente amadurece.

-Quer dizer que mudou seu pensamento quanto aos sangues-ruins?

-Todo mundo muda!

-Ainda bem – comentei sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que o ele.

-Então já melhorou o humor?

-Tudo bem, acho que era mais o efeito do vinho... – falei mais para mim do que para ele, mas não deixou de perguntar:

-Que vinho? Você estava bebendo Hidromel, vai dizer que não percebeu.

-Claro que sim, não sou tola. Eu estava bebendo vinho em casa.

-Quem diria que a garota mais certinha de Hogwarts iria se torna uma alcoólatra.

-Deixa de exagero!

-Pena que eu não tirei uma foto sua na noite da formatura, você ia ver do que eu estou falando.

-Estava tão ruim assim? – perguntei assustada.

-Você ainda pergunta? Não lembra de nada, isso já não é um sinal?

-Não quero mais falar sobre isso – falei emburrada.

-Ok – ele riu. – Agora podemos sair daqui? Não gosto de ficar em praças, muito menos à noite.

-Vamos. Tem um lugar que acho que você vai gostar.

-Uau... Isso vai se torna um encontro?

-Não era isso que você queria, quando começou a me torturar com aquelas cartas?

-Torturar? – perguntou, e eu pude perceber que ele estava segurando o riso.

-Você estava fazendo isso de propósito?! Que maldade!

-Pode até ser, mas que eu rir muito imaginando sua cara...

-Não tem graça – falei dando um tapa de leve no ombro dele.

_E que ombro!_ Ainda nem falei, Malfoy melhorou muito. Está lindo, o cabelo loiro um pouco grande, com um pedaço lhe caindo no olho. O corpo estava muito bem definido, não malhado, nada de academia. Ele estava com um corpo lindo, vestido com uma blusa de manga comprida, gola alta, calça jeans e sapato social. Vestido como trouxa, não deixei isso escapar.

-Formou em Jornalismo, ne?!

-Foi.

-Vai querer atuar em que área?

-Esportes! – fiquei em silêncio, não iria falar que odeio esporte. – E você esta trabalhando com quê?

Durante a caminhada para o bar que eu queria, conversamos sobre o que cada um fez nesses últimos anos. Já falei que Draco e sua mãe não foram condenados por nada, mas que o pai dele, Lúcio, foi preso em Azkaban? Ele comentou isso comigo, mas acabou confirmando o que eu já achava: Que não está ligando muito para isso. Mesmo sendo pai, Lúcio colocou toda a família em risco abrigando Voldemort. Draco me pareceu bastante magoado com o pai.

Andamos muito até chegar onde eu queria. _Preciso comprar um carro para mim, não sirvo para andar a pé_. Porém, quando chegamos no bar tudo que estava pensando saiu da minha cabeça.

A cara que Malfoy fez quando viu o local foi muito hilária. Não, não era nada demais, ele que é exagerado. Eu o encarei rindo:

-Algum problema? – perguntei.

- Não sabia que você gostasse desse tipo de lugar.

-Você não esperava que fosse pub de cultura, com livros espalhados por todos os lados, né?!

-Bem... sim. Mas aqui é melhor!

-Ainda bem, vamos procurar uma mesa.

Não era um Pub 'cultura'. Era, sim, um Pub com música alta, pista de dança, sofás e mesas espalhadas por todo o lado; pessoas dançando, beijando, conversando. Enfim era um bar, normal, mas um bar trouxa!

-O que vão querer? – perguntou um homem alto chegando na mesa onde tínhamos sentado.

-Caipirinha – falei, ali era o único lugar, que eu conhecia, em toda Londres que fazia caipirinha. E eu simplesmente amo caipirinha!

-Um capeta. **(n/a: falta de criatividade na bebida, ok?)**

-Ok, já trago – falou o garçom antes de sair.

-Desde quando você conhece bebida trouxa? – Essa me espantou.

-Não foi só você que mudou...

-Então anda muito no mundo trouxa, é?

-Às vezes saio para passar o tempo...

-Por não admite?

-Admitir, o quê?

-Que está no mundo dos trouxas é legal.

-Não é legal, é bom para passar o tempo...

-Ok. Não vou discutir, mas acho que você adora esse lado... _trouxa_.

-As musicas são legais...

Não consegui fazer-lo confessar que adora o mundo trouxa, mas confessou que adora as bebidas e a música, já estamos evoluído!

-Então o que mais? Música, bebida...

-Mais nada! – Acho que ele estava se arrependendo de ter aberto a boca.

-Qual é, tem que ter mais alguma coisa. Algum esporte?

-Talvez...

-Qual? – Odeio que me façam curiosidade.

-Tem uns...

-Fala!

-Você é muito curiosa sabia? Reparou que só você perguntou esse tempo todo?

-E vai me dizer que não sabia que sou curiosa?! Você não perguntou por que não quis...

-Quem disse que você calou para eu falar?

-Então pergunta!

-Humm...

-Eu pergunto por isso, você não fala nada!

-Estou formulando a pergunta...

-E demora tanto assim?

-Ok! Curiosidade mata viu!? – fechei a cara, sei que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito. – Então, como foi que isso aconteceu?

-O que aconteceu?

-Você... Como uma Hermione Granger, certinha, estudiosa, santinha, educada... Virou essa Hermione que dança muito, que tem uma boca muito porca, que adora uma bebida, que trans...

-Não precisa continuar. Já sei onde quer chegar com isso!

Ele riu. E eu odiei essa pergunta! Senti que estava começando a corar. Bosta!

-As pessoas mudam, você mesmo disse isso – falei, tentando não parecer ter ficado encabulada com ele falar que tínhamos transado.

-Podemos dizer que você mudou muito mais que qualquer um poderia esperar. Vai me dizer que também brigou com o Potter e Weasley? Seria um ponto positivo.

-Não, ainda somos amigos, por isso que estava lá, era formatura deles também.

-Nem sabia!

-Você esta brincando né?! Não viu que eles subiram no palco para receber os diplomas?

-Estava distraído...

-Com o quê?

-Nada – Não acreditei.

-Isso é o cúmulo da sonsura!

-Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que presta atenção na vida dos outros!

-Tipo?

-Cuidar da minha, por exemplo.

-Bom motivo... Ah, adoro essa musica, vamos dançar?

Não dei muita opção. O puxei para a pista, às vezes faço umas coisas que sinceramente... Não que ele estivesse achando ruim, nem fiz muita força e já estávamos lá no meio da pista dançando. No início com uma distância digna, mas ela foi sumindo com a medida do tempo.

Draco estava me saindo muito saidinho, se é que você me entende. Nem bem a música estava no meio e ele já me puxou pela cintura. Essa foi minha confirmação, mesmo não tendo mais duvida, que de fato o cara da formatura era ele. A pegada é igual!

Merlin! Deus! Santos em geral! Acuda-me, eu transei com Draco Malfoy!

Bem, deixando de lado essa revelação e o fato que eu já falei "Ele dança muito bem!", nos beijamos novamente! E _que_ beijo!

Nada romântico, eu sei. Se me perguntasse qual seria o momento ideal, estaria tocando uma música lenta, bem romântica, as luzes baixas em um clima apaixonante.

Foi só sonho mesmo. Estava tocando uma música nada romântica, que falava como deveria se tratar às mulheres de um jeito "especial", as luzes não eram baixas, e sim, daquelas que aparecem a cada piscada e parece que a pessoas se movem de uma vez só, elas sempre me deixam tonta. O clima não tinha nada de apaixonante, mas o beijo foi muito bom e reconhecível também.

Quem diria, Hermione Granger com Draco Malfoy. Jill e Kate vão morrer quando souberem!

A noite passou magnificamente bem. Bem até demais, quando dei conta de mim já estávamos na frente do meu prédio. Como chegamos lá, eu não sei!

Ele começou a me agarrar com muita, por falta de palavra melhor, pressa. O clima estava cada vez mais quente, estávamos já subindo as escadas, quando lembrei.

Pára tudo! O porteiro deve estava tendo a maior visão desse showzinho. Me separei dele ofegante:

-Aqui tem porteiro, sabia?

-E o que isso tem haver?

-Ele está vendo tudo.

-Não tenho nada contra platéia.

-Mas eu tenho – falei indignada.

-Então é só me chamar para subir

-Acho melhor não.

-Por quê? – Acho que ele não gostou da minha resposta.

-Não acha que esta um pouco rápido demais?

-Semanas atrás você não achou isso...

-Mas dessa vez estou menos bêbada! – falei indignada, de novo.

-Quem que eu busquei alguma coisa para você beber?

**Que filho da puta, cara de pau!**

-Não – falei fria com ele, odiei esse comentário –, acho melhor você ir embora.

-Vai me dizer que apelou? – perguntou incrédulo.

-Boa Noite, Malfoy – sai sem olhar para trás. Odeio cara babaca, e ele está se mostrando um agora.

-Calma – falou segurando meu braço –, não queria que ficasse magoada comigo. - _Ele esta me pedindo desculpa?- _ Se não quer que eu suba, fico aqui embaixo mesmo.

Preciso falar que nessa hora quase desmanchei? Que lindo! Voltando a realidade:

-Acho que é o melhor.

-Tudo bem, boa noite – disse me puxando para mais um beijo. – Te vejo amanhã. Já sei onde mora, passo aqui para te buscar as oito da noite.

-Para ir aonde?

-Você vai ver.

Me deu mais um beijo e foi embora.

Como que ele mudou tanto? Aí credo, assim fica até difícil não apaixonar...

* * *

**_Rihanna - S.O.S. _**

**Lalala... lalala... la, la... lala.. Ohhh!**

_Lalala lalala la, la lalala ohhh_

**You know? I never felt like this before!**

_Sabe? Eu nunca me senti assim antes!_

**Lalala... lalala... la, la... lala.. Ohhh!**

_Lalala lalala la, la lalala ohhh_

**Feels like, somet' real...**

_Parece algo, algo real_

**I'm obessive, when just one thought of you comes up!**

_Fico obsessiva, quando apenas um pensamento seu vem à tona_

I'm agressive, just one thought of closing up!

_Fico agressiva, com apenas um pensamento de aproximação_

**You got me stressing... **

_Você me deixa estressada_

Incessantly pressing the issue, 'cause every moment

_Apontando incessantemente o problema, pois cada momento longe_

**gone you know I miss you!**

_Você sabe que sinto sua falta_

I'm the question an you of course the answer!

_Sou a pergunta e você é a resposta_

Just hold me close boy, cuz' I'm your tiny dancer!

_Apenas me segure firme, garoto, pois sou sua dançarina_

You make me shaken up! Never mistaken... But I can't

_Você faz eu me sacudir! __Nunca errado_

**control myself got me calling out for help!**

_Mas não consigo me controlar, me pegou chamando por ajuda!_

**S.O.S**_._

_S.O.S_

**Please, someone, help me!**

_Por favor, alguém, me ajude!_

**It's not healthy for me to feel this...**

_Não é saudável eu me sentir assim_

**Y.O.U. Why OH! you are making this hard?**

_V.O.C.E. (por que, oh, você) está fazendo isso difícil?_

**I can't take it! See it don't feel right!**

_Não consigo segurar, vê não parece certo!_

S.O.S

_S.O.S_

**Please, someone, help me!**

_Por favor, alguém, me ajude!_

**It's not healthy for me to feel this...**

_Não é saudável eu me sentir assim_

**Y.O.U. Why OH! you are making this hard?**

_V.O.C.E. (por que, oh, você) está fazendo isso difícil?_

**You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night!**

_Você me faz sacudir e virar e não consigo dormir à noite_

This time please, someone, come and rescue me!

_Agora, por favor, alguém venha e me resgate_

**Cause you on my mind has got me losing it!**

_Pois você em minha mente me fez perder a cabeça_

**I'm lost you got me lookin for the rest of me...**

_Estou perdida, você me pegou procurando o resto de mim_

**Love is testing me, but still I'm losing it!**

_Tem o melhor de mim, então estou perdendo_

**This time please, someone, come and rescue me!**

_Agora, por favor, alguém venha e me resgate_

**Cause you on my mind has got me losing it!**

_Pois você em minha mente me fez perder a cabeça_

**I'm lost you got me lookin for the rest of me...**

_Estou perdida, você me pegou procurando o resto de mim_

**Love is testing me, but still I'm losing it!**

_Tem o melhor de mim, então estou perdendo_

**Just your presence in a second guess my sanity...**

_Apenas sua presença em um segunda, minha sanidade, adivinha..._

**Yes, it's a lesson and it's based on my vanity!**

_Sim, é uma lição e é baseada em minha vaidade_

**My tummy's up in knots, so when I see you, I get so hot!**

_Minha barriguinha está laçada, então quando eu vejo você, eu fico tão quente_

**My common sense is out the door!**

_Meu bom senso está fora_

**Can't seem to find the light...**

_Parece não encontrar a luz_

Take me (Uh huh!) you know inside you feel it right...

_Me pegue, você sabe que dentro parece certo_

**Take me I'ma put desire in your arms tonight!**

_Me pegue, vou colocar desejo em seus braço hoje à noite_

**I'm out with you! U got me head over heels...**

_Estou fora com você! Você coloca minha cabeça sobre montanhas_

**Boy, keep me hangin' on' the way you make me feel!**

_Garoto, continua fazendo eu esperar o jeito que me faz sentir_

**bS.O.S./b**

_S.O.S_

**bPlease, someone, help me!/b**

_Por favor, alguém, me ajude!_

**bIt's not healthy for me to feel this.../b**

_Não é saudável eu me sentir assim_

_b_**Y.O.U. Why OH! you are making this hard?/**_b_

_V.O.C.E. (por que, oh, você) está fazendo isso difícil?_

_b_**You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night!/**_b_

_Você me faz sacudir e virar e não consigo dormir à noite_

**This time please, someone, come and rescue me!**

_Agora, por favor, alguém venha e me resgate_

**Cause you on my mind has got me losing it!**

_Pois você em minha mente me fez perder a cabeça_

**I'm lost you got me lookin for the rest of me...**

_Estou perdida, você me pegou procurando o resto de mim_

**Love is testing me, but still I'm losing it!**

_Amor está me testando, mas ainda estou perdendo!_

**This time please, someone, come and rescue me!**

_Agora, por favor, alguém venha e me resgate_

**Cause you on my mind has got me losing it!**

_Pois você em minha mente me fez perder a cabeça_

**I'm lost you got me lookin for the rest of me...**

_Estou perdida, você me pegou procurando o resto de mim_

**Got the best of me... So now I'm losing it!**

_Tem o melhor de mim, então estou perdendo_

**Boy, you know you got me feeling "open"!**

_Garoto, você me faz sentir aberta_

**And boy, your loves me with words unspoken!**

_E garoto, você me ama com palavras nunca ditas_

**I said boy, I'm telling you, you got me "open"!**

_Eu digo garoto, estou te dizendo, você me deixa aberta_

**I don't know what to do, it's true...**

_Não sei o que fazer, é verdade_

**I'm going crazy over you, I'm begging!**

_Estou enlouquecendo sobre você, estou começando_

* * *

N/A: ESPERO COMENTAAAAARIOS!!

Mayabi Yoruno - que baum que gostou - espero que goste desse aqui tbm! bjs!

Thiara - Que bom q apareceu!! -


	6. Curiosa

**Cap 5 – Curiosa?**

Difícil não apaixonar.... Merda!

Nem bem pensei em abrir os olhos eu meu telefone já estava tocando. Provavelmente é Kate ou Jill. Mamãe não me liga a essa hora, pois sabe que eu odeio ser acordada!

Você deve esta achando engraçado bruxas terem telefone em casa, mas devo confessar que elas só os tem por causa de uma pequena pressão, vinda de mim, claro. Adoro escrever cartas, mas o caso é que demora demais para chegar. Telefone você fala tudo de uma vez, além de ser fácil para mim; mantenho contato regular com minha mãe. E elas já se acostumaram mesmo...

Droga o telefone não pára, e eu nunca consigo ignora-lo!

-Pronto!

-O quê? Você esta fazendo bolo? – falou do outro lado da linha.

-Você sempre faz essa piada....

-Você sempre atende desse jeito idiota!

-Não é idiota, Kate.

-Já esta de mal-humor? Tão cedo? A noite não foi boa, não?

-Primeiro: Não estou de mal-humor. Segundo: Tão cedo mesmo, sabe que horas são? Nem dez da manhã ainda! E terceiro: Não te conto! Você me acordou!

Tudo bem, sei que ela está se corroendo de curiosidade, mas porra, vai acordada a mãe dela! Hoje é domingo!

-Caralho! Pára de infantilidade e conta logo como foi a porra da noite!

-Olha a educação, como você quer saber a noite se nem sabe quem é o cara? – perguntei rindo, adoro irrita-la.

-Cacete!

Depois disso sabe o que ela fez? Desligou na minha cara! Respirei fundo e voltei para a cama, estou realmente cansada.

-**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh. Pooorrraaaaaa** – merda, pularam encima de mim. Tem jeito pior de acordar? – Isso não tem graça.

-Tem sim – falou Kate rindo.

-Muita – Jill também.

-'Muita', é a sacanagem de acordar uma pessoa – reclamei, ainda com as duas se matando de tanto rir.

-Deixa de preguiça, Mione. Já são dez horas da manhã!

-Sabe que horas eu fui dormir? Não faz isso.... Merda!

Elas puxaram as cortinas de uma vez só... Meu quarto estava tão escurinho! Beleza acordei, saí da cama, puta da vida, xingando até a ultima encarnação delas e fui para o banheiro.

-Agora conta o que rolou ontem? Quem é o cara?

-Não sei se merecem saber – falei, rindo, do banheiro.

-Vai pra merda Mione, fala logo.

Só para explicar, eu e Kate não estamos brigando. Ela tem essa mania de palavrão e isso torna as palavras mais fortes!

-Vamos na cozinha, estou com fome. Lá eu conto – só para torturar mais pouco.

-Então? – Jill falou assim que entramos na cozinha – Quem é ele?

-É – falei me virando para elas – Malfoy.

Imagina se eu não ri?! Kate ficou com a boca escancarada (acho que procurando um palavrão digno do momento, e correndo o risco de babar). Jill ficou com uma cara de boba como uma loira quando não entende uma piada (me desculpem as loiras).

-Como? – foi Jill que se recuperou primeiro.

-Puta que pariu – soltou Kate.

-E você? – Jill tornou a perguntar.

-Quase morri, né Jill!

Tem noção que quando acabei de narrar toda a história, nos mínimos detalhes, já era duas da tarde? Isso sem contar as inúmeras paradas nas quais Jill exclamava "_ahh_" sonhadores e Kate falava "_porra..._". No final concordamos que ele estava realmente mudado.

-Ele falou que iria passar aqui às oito para irmos sei lá onde.

-E você só nos conta agora?

-Tinha que contar a história toda, não é mesmo? Falando nisso nem sei como vou encarar o porteiro, quando eu entrei, ele ficou olhando com uma cara, acho que viu eu e o Draco nos beijando.

-E o que ele tem com isso?

-Sei lá, mas fiquei sem graça...

-Deixa isso pra lá, já decidiu com que roupa vai?

-Ah não, Jill, isso de novo não!

-Mione, cadê o vinho? – Isso te lembra algo? A mim, sim!

-Ah.. eu vou dormir!

-Não vai não...

Já deu para imaginar o resto da tarde? Novamente eu, Kate e Jill, passamos ouvindo música, bebendo, dançando, conversando e tudo mais. Ah, não falei: a Jill está com um novo romance. Quando ela falou isso eu e Kate ficamos mudas.

-Quem é ele? – perguntei finalmente.

-Talvez você conheça Mione. Ele falou que estudou em Hogwarts.

-Qual o nome? – já estava achando que ela não queria falar o nome.

- Córmaco MacLaggen – juro que quase caí da cadeira.

-Ah... conheço sim.. e... e... era da Grifinoria – N_ão vou dá detalhes, ela não precisa._

-Ele me falou que te conhecia mesmo.

-Falou? – Aí, tenho ate medo do que ele falou.

-Sim, mas só de vista...

-Ah sim... E como ele está? - _Ainda bem que só de vista!_

Pelo que ela me falou ele está muito bem e educado, ao menos com quem ele quer. Sabe qual foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça quando ela me falou dele? Uma frase que eu mesma disse no natal do sexto ano:

"McLaggen faz Grope parecer um cavalheiro". Sempre achei essa uma das minhas frases mais verdadeiras.

Será que ele mudou mesmo? Só vou saber se encontrar com ele, coisa que não quero fazer tão cedo. Creeeeeedo!!!

**17 horas**

Como que o tempo passou tão rápido? E eu ainda nem arrumei a casa. Oh merda!!! Espera, eu tenho uma varinha! Adoro ser bruxa!

**30 minutos depois**

Acabei de expulsar as garotas daqui de casa. Tenho que me arrumar e hoje eu não quero palpite, mas antes a casa. Um feitiço simples e posso ir tomar banho. Tenho que parar de beber, estou meio tonta. Ok, o banho vai ajudar!

**1 hora depois**

Como que passou uma hora, ainda nem terminei de tomar banho? Será que dormi na banheira? Aaaaaaahhh, já falei como é gostosa essa banheira?

**30 minutos depois**

Pooooorraaaaaa... eu dormi na banheira de novo!!! Mas é tão gostoso!!

**45 minutos depois**

Eu posso morrer afogada se eu fizer isso de novo! Acorda, Hermione!!

**15 minutos depois**

Merdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! São oito horas e o interfone está tocando:

-Oi?

-Boa Noite, Srta Granger... O Sr Malfoy está aqui na portaria

-Ah.... - Merlin o que eu faço.- mande-o subir por favor?!

-Tudo bem, boa noite.

Porra tinha até esquecido. Toca a campainha. Lá vou eu "linda" de toalha, com cara de sono, cabelo molhado. Abri a porta. Malfoy olhou para mim de cima a baixo.

-Entra, vou me trocar – falei, antes que ele fizesse qualquer comentário ridículo, que eu sabia que estava por vir.

-Isso tudo foi para mim, é? – ele riu.

-Não tem graça, eu sem querer dormi.

-De baixo do chuveiro? – ele olhou incrédulo.

-Não na banheira.

-Por que.. – ele começou, mas parou de falar quando passamos pela cozinha. – Está respondido, andou bebendo!

-Nem foi tanto...

-Se não fosse, não teria dormido!

-Vai querer me controlar agora?

-Só comentei - disse levando os braços como em defesa.

-Senta aqui – falei apontando o sofá –, já volto!

Sai o mais rápido possível para meu quarto, não gostei da minha situação na frente de Draco! Ainda não sei se o chamo de Draco ou Malfoy...

-Por que você tem tanta coisa de trouxa? – ele me perguntou da sala.

-Sou nascida trouxa – respondi do quarto. _Merda cadê a roupa?_

-Mesmo assim, você precisava de tudo trouxa?

-Eu gosto! – Cacete! Odeio me arrumar com alguém me esperando.

Eu juro que vou endoidar! Não acho uma única roupa digna. Que musica é essa? Acabou de começar a tocar uma musica lá na sala.

-Como você sabe mexer em som?

-Não é difícil.

-Então coloca o segundo cd da caixa azul.

Já falei que tenho uma boa coleção de cd? Pois sim! E como amo música não poderia ser diferente. Pedi para ele colocar uma das minhas favoritas. Acho que ele não vai gostar, mas o que importa é que eu gosto.

Mamãe que me deu esse cd, pois sabe que adoro música antiga. Os Beatles são demais! As músicas são bem simples, talvez essa seja a graça.

-Não sabia que você era tão velha – comentou Malfoy da sala.

**Não vou responder!** Sei que é provocação. Espera um pouco, como que ele sabe que é banda antiga se a banda é trouxa?

-Como você conhece?

-Não é só você que tem coisas trouxas em casa.

Depois eu converso com ele, se não quando for mais tarde não tem mais papo.

**Achei!**

Finalmente um vestido digno. Simples, mas digno.

-Aonde vamos? – perguntei, para saber se deveria mesmo coloca-lo.

-Não vou falar, vai ficar na curiosidade.

Juro que eu contei ate mil para não mandar ele para o quinto-dos-infernos! Vai este vestido mesmo; ele é banco, tomara que caia, com poucas estampas, mas elas são de flores pretas. Bem básico. Coloquei uma sandália de salto, preta. Odeio me sentir baixa e Malfoy e bem alto!

Estava pronta, e depois de uma maquiagem rápida, fui para a sala. Agora respire fundo e imaginei a cena:

Encontrei um loiro de camisa social preta, aberta alguns botões, calça jeans escura, de corpo definido, deitado em meu sofá com a cabeça apoiada no braço, de olhos fechados. Assim ele ate parece um anjinho! Merlin me acuda!

-Não me diz que dormiu? – perguntei chegando perto. – Qual é, eu nem demorei tanto.

Nada, nem se mexeu! Será que dormiu mesmo? Cheguei mais perto, ele está tão calminho...

-Malfoy – chamei e nada, parado como estátua. – Draco? – tornei a chamar sentando na beira do sofá.

Sabe o que o filho da mãe fez? Roncou e virou para o lado? Não. Me puxou.

Primeiro: Quase me mata de susto. Segundo: Quase bagunça toda a produção que tinha feito. Terceiro: Bem... Deixe-me voltar um pouco...

-Malfoy – chamei e nada, parado como estátua. – Draco? – tornei a chamar levantando da beira do sofá.

Ele de repente abriu os olhos, passou um braço pela minha cintura e me puxou para cima dele. Adivinha onde fomos parar? No chão! Como?

Imagine: eu de vestido e salto alto, fui puxada para cima de um sofá, no qual eu estava inclinada para ele, tentei me livrar e caí no chão. E em um gesto de cavalheirismo ele tentou me segura e foi junto. Resultado eu fiquei em baixo e ele encima da mim!

Constrangedor, não? Pelo jeito só para mim. Ele sorriu ainda por cima e falou:

-Está linda!

-Obriga. Você também. – E não estava mentindo mesmo.

-E pode me chamar de Draco – disse me beijando em seguida.

-Vamos? – perguntei tentando voltar ao normal. Aja força de vontade!

-Tem certeza? – ele perguntou fazendo uma cara muito cômica de cachorro sem dono.

-Anda! - _Não, vamos ficar!!!!_ Deu vontade de responder isso e grudar-lo.

Ele levantou-se e me estendeu a mão, que aceitei de muito bom grado. Adoro homens cavalheiros!

-Aonde vamos?

-Você vai vê...

-Faz isso de propósito, não é?

-Deixa de ser curiosa! Ontem eu te perguntei onde estava me levando?

-Não perguntou por que não quis! Eu teria respondido.

-Pois eu não vou falar, agora vamos se não vamos perder a melhor parte!

Se estou curiosa? Quase morrendo! Se curiosidade matasse... coitada de mim!

-Perder a melhor parte? Como vamos?

-Aparatando!

-Sério?

-Por quê? Você não sabe? – Ele me olhou incrédulo.

-Sei, só não sou muito fã.

-Deixa de besteira...

De novo me calei, para não manda-lo para um lugar bem especial.

-Vai querer ir ou não? – ele perguntou, me oferecendo a mão.

-Sabe que sou curiosa – acabei aceitando.

Eu odeio aparatar, parece que você esta passando por um canudinho! Coisa mais desagradável.


	7. Chegadas e Despedidas

**Cap 6 – Chegadas e Despedidas**

Desaparatamos em um beco isolado, de uma rua que não era de Londres, parecia mais uma cidade pequena.

-Aonde vamos? – tentei mais uma vez.

-Não vou responder!

**AAAAAAAAAAAh**. Me deu vontade de gritar, mas achei melhor me segurar se não ele pode usar dessa tática contra mim mais tarde. Como? Sei lá, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar!

-Vamos, ou vai querer ficar parada aqui?

-Nossa...

-Quê?

-Nada! – Não entendo o Draco, às vezes ele é tão educado depois vem com umas tiradas.

-Acho que você vai gostar do lugar...

-Como assim? - Será uma dica de onde vamos?

-Pelo que vi no seu apartamento, acho que acertei quando resolvi te trazer aqui.

-Está muito longe?

-Não...

**NÃO?** Já passamos por quatro ruas e nada da porra do lugar chegar. Já falei que odeio aparatar?

-O lugar é de buxos?

-Não...

-Trouxas? – Também odeio ficar em silêncio!

Ele me olhou com uma cara. Como se eu fosse retardada!

-É – foi só isso que ele respondeu.

-Humm – já estou ficando arrependida de ter saindo com ele.

_Sem educação, imbecil, retardado! Se arrependimento matasse... eu ainda estaria viva! Que lugar lindo._

Tínhamos acabado de chegar no local que ele queria. Era uma casa pequena, pintada de azul, com as janelas marrons, de dentro dela vinha uma música que eu acho que conheço, na lateral da casa havia algumas mesas e cadeiras espalhadas e pessoas conversavam...

Fomos entrando na casa e descobrir que a música que eu ouvi era da banda que tocava no fundo, ou quintal não sei, da casa.

Esta banda estava em um palco e na frente tinha uma pista de dança com jogo de luzes! Amei esse lugar além de lindo, aconchegante, a música que estava tocando foi a maior surpresa.

Foi por isso que Draco falou: "Pelo que vi no seu apartamento, acho que acertei quando resolvi te trazer aqui."

Só por isso já o perdoei pela falta de educação. Estava tocando música dos anos 60 que são umas das minhas favoritas.

Nesse Pub eu vi de tudo, calma, nada de putaria! As pessoas de lá eram de todas as idades, em uma mesa vi um grupo de 'velhos', que provavelmente viveram as músicas que estavam tocando. E ao lado, um grupo de pessoas, mais jovens que eu, acho que não passavam dos 18 anos!

Nos sentamos em uma mesa um pouco afastada do palco, por causa do som, que estava alto.

-Pelo que vi você gostou do lugar – Draco falou sorrindo.

Como ele muda de humor rápido!

-Bastante! Adoro esse estilo de música!

Depois disso preciso falar que a noite melhorou 100? Não, acho que não! O único ponto negativo foi que não tinha caipirinha, mas Uisque trouxa também vai bem...

Também preciso falar que fomos dançar? Não!

**Whenever I want you around yeh**

Quando eu quero você por perto

**All I gotta do**

Tudo que tenho que fazer

**Is call you on the phone**

É te ligar

**and you'll come running home**

E você volta correndo pra casa

**Yeh that's all I gotta do**

É só isso que tenho que fazer

**And when I, I wanna kiss you yeh**

E quando eu quero te beijar

**All I gotta do**

Tudo que tenho que fazer

**Is whisper in your ear**

É sussurrar em seu ouvido

**the words you want to hear**

As palavras que você quer escutar

**and I'll be kissing you**

E então estarei te beijando

A música serviu para fechar a noite com chave de ouro. E sabe qual foi o melhor?

**And the same goes for me**

E o mesmo vale pra mim

**whenever you want me at all**

Quando você me quiser por perto

**I'll be here yeas I will**

Estarei aqui, sim estarei

**whenever you can**

Quando você ligar

**You just gotta call on me, yeh**

Você só precisa ligar, yeah

**you just gotta call on me**

Você só precisa me ligar

**And when I, I wanna kiss you, yeh**

E quando eu quero te beijar

**All I got to do**

Tudo que tenho que fazer

**Is call you on the phone**

É te ligar

**and you'll come running how**

E você volta correndo pra casa

**yeh, that's all I gotta do**

É só isso que tenho que fazer

Draco cantando ela baixinha no meu ouvido. Ele me surpreende com esse romantismo. De onde vem isso tudo? Eu não sei!

**And the same goes for me**

E o mesmo vale pra mim

**whenever you want me at all**

Quando você me quiser por perto

**I'll be here yeas I will**

Estarei aqui, sim estarei

**whenever you can**

Quando você ligar

**You just gotta call on me, yeh**

Você só precisa ligar, yeah

**you just gotta call on me**

Você só precisa me ligar

**oh, you just gotta call on me**

Você só precisa me ligar

**Ooh, ooh**

Delicia! Acordar assim… minha cama tão quentinha. Mas o melhor é acordar deitada nos braços dele, com a cabeça no peito nu...

Mas a vida é cruel, eu tenho uma loja para abrir. O problema é que aqui está muito bom e ele ainda está dormindo. Só mais dez minutos!

**30 minutos depois**

Ah... não! Está quase na hora, mas acho que hoje vou chegar mais tarde, afinal para que foi que eu contratei Vick, se não posso nem chegar atrasada um dia na vida. Tomara que ela não tenha esquecido a chave...

**15 minutos depois**

-Onde fica seu banheiro? – perguntou Draco, baixinho no meu ouvi. – Preciso ir embora e queria tomar um banho.

-Toalha: dentro do armário. Banheiro: próxima porta – falei apontando, sem forças para abrir os olhos.

Ele saiu da cama, pegou a toalha e foi para o banheiro. Não consegui dormir mais, a cama ficou muito... vazia. Bom já que não vou mais dormir vou preparar alguma coisa para o café da manhã.

Eu já estava na cozinha fazia uns dez minutos quando ele apareceu. Toalha amarrada no quadril, corpo molhado, cheiroso, cabelo pingando... Imagina se eu liguei para uma pequena quantidade de água que estava no chão? Não mesmo! Desde quando a gente liga para um molhado no chão quando se tem um homem desse para se babar?

Ele me deu um beijo de bom dia e se sentou à mesa!

-O que você quer? – perguntei.

-Só café, não gosto de tomar café da manhã...

-Mas você sabe que não faz bem ficar sem alimentar? – perguntei, não consigo, é inevitável não preocupar.

-Mione, não começa. Eu não como nada de manhã.

Acho que só não insistir por causa do Mione que ele falou. Droga! Já estou gostando (será?) do Draco!

-Eu vou ter que viajar, mas não quero que me esqueça – ele falou de repente, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

-Como? – Ainda não tinha processado a notícia.

-Estou falando que vou viajar por um tempo sabe... Coisas de negócios de família, mas não quero... não quero... - Parece até que ele estava engasgado. - Não quero que você saia com outras pessoas.

-Ah... – Ainda estou meio tapada, deve ser sono. – E você volta...?

-Não sei ao certo...

-Tudo bem! – O que mais eu poderia falar?

_Vai a merda Malfoy... Quem você pensa que é? Ou: Nem sonhe com isso!_

Nada, preferi ficar quieta, no meu canto. Uma coisa que aprendi com minha mãe, é ter calma. Espere e verá... Vou esperar.

Bom voltando. O que aconteceu depois? Uma bela despedida!

Merlin! Que despedida!

Fui para a loja depois que Draco foi embora e isso já era duas da tarde. Vick estava achando que eu tinha sido seqüestrada. Realmente esqueci de avisa-la.

O resto do dia passou voando! Acho que me distrai um pouco lembrando da noite passada e de horas atrás.

Quando cheguei em casa encontrei uma coruja marrom me esperando. Achei na hora que seria de Draco, mas para total surpresa era de Harry. Tinha-me até esquecido dele!

"_Oi Mione,_

_Como está? Espero que bem! Sei que demorei muito para te escrever, mas aconteceram alguns contratempos aqui no campus. Segundo o diretor todas minha notas e diplomas haviam sumido e levou um certo tempo para acha-los, acho que isso era truque dele para me manter no campus. Preferi continuar aqui e esperar! O convite ainda está de pé? Espero que sim. Estou esperando sua resposta e o endereço, assim o dia que ficar mais fácil para você, vou pra ai, tudo bem?_

_Esperando sua resposta._

_Beijos, Harry"._

É eu esqueci mesmo! Como seria se Harry já estivesse aqui e me visse com o Draco? Merlin, não permita que isso aconteça. Tenho até medo de pensar nisso. Harry não iria gostar nada, sem falar no fato dele contar para o Rony...

Bom, pelo menos por agora, eu não preciso me preocupar com isso. Não tenho nada sério com o Draco e ele vai viajar! É melhor responder a carta de Harry.

"_Oi Harry!_

_Nossa, demorou a me escrever mesmo! Estava até achando que não vinha mais, mas o convite está de pé sim, você é muito bem vindo na minha casa. Quando que vai vir? Estou te esperando desde já!_

_Estou anexando meu endereço, fico sempre em casa, mas caso chegue e eu não esteja, é só me procurar no Beco Diagonal. Também vou anexar o endereço de lá!_

_Esperando desde já você._

_Beijos Mione." _

É.. acho que está legal, agora é só esperar!

* * *

Já disse que ODEIO esperar? Tudo bem que foram só dois dias, mas sinceramente, ninguém merece! Merda!

Quarta-feira... O que se faz em uma quarta? Preciso ocupar meu tempo. Livro, música, mais música...

Já esta ficando chato de novo... Já sei telefone!

-Fala!

-Nossa, amo esse seu jeito educado de atender ao telefone, Kate – falei cínica.

-Vai pra merda Mione, o que está fazendo?

-Conversando com você – eu ri, adoro essas respostas 'cretinas'.

-Não sério – me perguntou fingindo surpresa. – Agora responde direito, o que está fazendo, além de conversando comigo?

-Nada, eu estava lendo e ouvindo música, mas enjoei!

-E por que enjoou ligou para mim?!

-Isso. O que vamos fazer?

-'To sem idéia...

-Muita ajuda a sua...

-...

-Humm... te falei que o Harry vem passar um tempo aqui em casa?

-Harry? HARRY POTTER?

-Não chapeuzinho vermelho…

-Quem é essa?

-Ahh esquece, ele mesmo. Ele pediu para ficar aqui em casa ate arrumar um apartamento.

-E quando foi que ele te pediu isso?

-No dia depois da formatura...

-E só agora que você me fala?

-Devo ter esquecido...

-Nossa...

-Então, vamos fazer alguma coisa?!

-O quê?

-Estou te perguntando é isso!

-Ahh.. Sei la.. Já ligou para a Jill?

-Não... Vou ligar, depois te ligo de volta.

-Ok.

_**Tummm tummmm tummmm tummmm...**_ Porra atende!

-Alôoooo?

-Jill?

-Oi Mi, tudo bem?

-Aham. Vamos fazer alguma coisa hoje?

-'Ta, o quê?

-Isso que eu estou querendo saber.

-Já falou com a Kate?

-Já, e ela também não sabe.

-Por que assistimos um vilme no dvc?

-É filme e Dvd, mas é uma boa idéia. Qual filme?

-Não sei...

-Que estilo?

-Liga para a Kate e a manda ir nessa loja trouxa pegar um, ela escolhe..

-Boa...

-E onde a gente vai assistir?

-Que tal aqui em casa?

-Ótimo, apareço ai daqui a meia hora. Quer que leve alguma coisa?

-Você que sabe.

-Tudo bem... beijinho.

-Tchau.

_**Tummm tummmm tummmm tummmm...**_ Esse barulho irrita!!

-Você aluga o filme e vem para cá.

-Por que eu? – me perguntou indignada.

-Eu e Jill escolhemos você!

-Que saco! Odeio isso.

-Reclama não e vem logo.

-Ok, fui.

Trinta minutos depois as duas me apareceram; Kate ficou puta da vida por ter ido alugar o filme e Jill trouxe vinho!

Depois de uma garrafa e meia ter ido embora fomos colocar o filme. Merlin, nunca mais eu peço para Kate alugar a porra de um filme, a filha de uma mãe pegou um de terror e posso dizer que é um dos piores que já vi.

-Que coisa horrível – falei com metade dos olhos tampados.

-Cala a boca e assisti.

Depois dessa educada sugestão, voltamos a assistir a merda do filme, por que todo filme de terror tem que ter tanto sangue? Hunf!

Eu estava concentrada no filme, sabe aquela cena que a mulher esta olhando para frente e você jura que vai acontecer alguma coisa?

Pois sim, foi bem nessa hora, quando um mascarado aparece do nada, na tela, e a puxa tampando a boca, a porta do apartamento abriu! Imagina só o que aconteceu?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Nós três gritamos!

-Ei! Calma, eu só abri a porta – falou o ser sem piedade, que quase me matou de medo.

-Que por... – começou Kate.

* * *

Desculpas pela demora... brigado pelos comentarios, mas AGORA nao posso responde-los, mas isso nao quer dizer que nao gostei de le-los e nem q vou achar ruim se tiver mais! heuheuh muito pelo contrario...


End file.
